<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>空蟬之戀 by MrSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459180">空蟬之戀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull'>MrSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara no Takamichi/Tachibana no Tomomasa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>空蟬之戀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清涼殿内，帝與幾位心腹討論挑選太子妃之事。帝的席上賓，有謹言慎行，莊重端正的治部府少丞大人，慣看風花雪月，摘花千朵盡嘗芳香的近衛府少將，還有家底豐厚爲人忠誠純樸的少納言大人，幾位均是已過适婚年齡卻尚未娶妻，眾女性翹首以待的美男子。</p><p>太子妃的人選不多，帝相中的卻有幾位，不過眾女各具特色，各有所長，帝亦不知如何一分高下，只好多方汲取意見，為王兒挑揀合適人選。</p><p>“右大臣家三女，諸位覺得如何？”帝首先將話題領到問題上來，衆人不語，少將大人察言觀色，得知貼身侍奉的帝有意徵詢各人的真誠意見，便首先表態。</p><p>“據聞此女賢惠過人，端莊得體。但其末摘花之貌，不知能否統領后宮令女禦服從。”</p><p>“友雅大人，娶妻求淑女。如果單因相貌便敬而遠之，未免有失公允。”少丞大人有所不平地議論，少將大人喜流連于侍女叢中，雖説對所有女性都溫柔備至，但心中明瞭眾女的缺點，對愛情若即若離。少丞大人早對這種風流不負責任的行爲有所微辭，這次趁機表達其心中的不快。少將大人對女性的玩弄態度，就在於他只接近美貌的女性，很快厭倦便抛棄疏離，卻從來不曾真心尋覓溫婉賢良之人。</p><p>“大納言的長女如何？”少納言大人轉移話題，避免兩人爭拗不快，帝對此女印象頗好，值得 一提。</p><p>“大納言長女聲評不差，行事有分有寸，舉止大方出落優雅。”少丞大人根據衆人的評價和自己走訪大納言府邸的時候對她印象總結發言，他不了解眾姬君的爲人，只知大納言家幾位女子都有很好的人緣和評價，應為合適人選。</p><p>“秋夜姬城府深厚，爲人諸多算計，雖有傾國美貌和合適禮節，但一步一言一行均出自多重考慮，非利益而不為，恐怕會對太子不真誠。”少將大人又持反對之態，道出其對大納言家長女之見。尚記得當年與秋夜姬曾有一夜之緣，敏感地發現她的依托完全出於聲名的考慮而非情愛之擧，贏得他人稱羨能得到友雅的垂愛以證明自身魅力所在。</p><p>“友雅大人怎能如此中傷一清雅女子？”少丞大人為少將大人的言論而感羞愧。女子之名牽連之大，稍有不利的流言蜚語便誤其終生，友雅大人居然如此不顧後果出言貶損？</p><p>“既然清雅，何會于月圓之夜贈詩少丞大人？”少將大人笑著詢問，使得鷹通窘迫不已。某次圓月夜裏鷹通受邀與秋夜姬共賞落櫻，秋夜姬藉以打算委身這位大家族的有爲青年，不料被友雅大人拆穿其邀請柬和贈詩均是少將大人拒絕后轉送到少丞大人府上，當即令秋夜姬羞恥不堪，只是少丞大人宅心仁厚求少將大人將事情保密，才免於風波不斷。</p><p>“那……那少將大人相中的是哪位？”</p><p>“鷹通大人此言差矣，豈能是我相中的姬君，不過，花籐女禦之妹，日渡姬倒是位值得留意的女子。”</p><p>帝聞言眼中一亮，想少將大人推舉如此清純沉靜的女子必有因由，少將大人亦順著帝之意續言。</p><p>“日渡姬出身高貴，與花籐女禦最爲親近相似，帝亦深知花籐女禦善良溫柔，言行高雅大方，學識不凡，日渡姬不單如是，沉穩安靜的性格能諒解和包容他人，溫順能遵從夫君之意，但非盲目聽從。年紀尚小能與太子培養相處，他日定必能恩愛有加。”少將大人輕拂手中五折扇，扇面花驟雨仿佛有櫻瓣飄落般柔美動人，少丞大人聽著他娓娓之言，心中深感少將大人對女性分析之精和城府之深。</p><p>“既然友雅如此推舉，麿會好好留意觀察。”</p><p>起身鞠躬，三人知帝已有決定，便轉身告退。</p><p>步出大内裏，與少納言分道揚鑣，少丞大人邀請少將于府上小酌。難得對方主動邀請，友雅當然欣然前往。</p><p>“今日總算得悉，友雅大人對女性的看法，不是一般的尖鋭。”曾經有次月下把酒對談時，亦提及關於女性的看法，當時就知道友雅對女性挑剔得近乎刻薄，沒想到還有如此尖鋭的觀點。</p><p>“觀點態度見仁見智，只是姬君對我追逐，無非爲了享受虛榮和情愛，明知只得短暫春宵，便對我不加掩飾，只是盡顯美艷動人之姿，從不顧及其言論而行，想我如此輕薄之人亦不理旁騖，心中只執念美貌妖嬈之面目而已。”淺酌清酒，友雅毫不介懷地述説著，不介意他人的看法，只滿足自己的心願。雖然頽廢衰敗但無比自由愉快。鷹通覺得不可思議的同時亦流露些許羨慕之意。</p><p>“難道友雅大人打算盡情享樂，卻不認真地投入進去了麼。”</p><p>“鷹通亦記得當年齋宮之事。”</p><p>“從此便不再嘗試？”</p><p>“姬君知我是輕狂之人，求得一夜露水柔情，雙方情淺義薄，只為相互短暫依戀慰藉，何苦委屈求得苟延之愛。”</p><p>“我相信友雅大人並非輕薄之人，只是未能覓得摯愛。倘若稍加端正，定必門庭若市。”凴少將大人的身份，容貌和涵養，多少姬君會以身相許求得如意郎君。</p><p>“可惜對方毫無所知，即便知道亦會加以拒絕。越是如此便越難釋懷。不知道是因爲慾求所致的追逐，還是源于被拒絕所致的心有不甘。只是每每魂牽夢繞無法忘卻。”</p><p>前朝光源氏鍾愛一空蟬之姬，因拒絕其愛意而令源氏公子難以忘懷，今橘氏公子飽嚐前朝公子之無奈，面對伊人卻無法擁入懷中，豈是肆意追求誘惑女性的光源氏能夠體會的苦悶。</p><p>“難以想象友雅大人亦會遭遇此等難言之痛。不過，若是值得珍惜的姬君，還望友雅大人能夠放開面子之念盡力追求。”</p><p>“倘使對方終能接受我亦甘願。只是我倆稍顯性格不和，而且作爲長者好友我亦不願敗壞信任感。”</p><p>“莫非是……籐公主？”鷹通臉上滿是驚訝和幾分失望，沒想到友雅大人的心上人是籐公主而非……但是，自己心中的人選又是誰人，會如此的惴惴不安失望落寞呢。</p><p>“籐公主年紀尚幼，我已是老人，而且在她面前不掩風流之性，鷹通想得不合。”</p><p>“那……”</p><p>“莫問心許誰，花敗無人知。”鷹通你不要猜，不要從你口中聽到任何一位姬君的名字，不要得知你覺得我會迷上誰，亦不想知道你認爲誰配我好。若今生只能由此般愛戀，我亦甘願自己如空蟬般，持空殼度日。沒有愛，何須心。沒有心，何許愛。</p><p>“友雅大人，假若他日苦悶難耐，望我能為你稍解辛楚。”希望自己能夠留在他身邊給與他支持，分擔他的無奈亦好。</p><p>“只要在姬君懷中，鷹通大人還請無需擔心。”</p><p>朱唇近在眼前，若是妖艷姬君定必上前一親芳澤。可惜對方自重謹慎，倘使對他輕薄必遭疏離怨恨。或許只能，依靠侍從之香忘記心中煎熬。</p><p>杯中清冷之物盡數入肚，心中之言卻不能舒暢遣用；席間沉默互不言語，卻不停猜度對方心意。</p><p>冬櫻遲暮花驟雨，君心不明意難平。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>